


Besties

by cassacain



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Hurt and comfort, but also sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/pseuds/cassacain
Summary: When Batgirl and Nightwing break up, she seeks comfort in the arms of her best friend, Black Canary.She comes out with a little more than she bargained for.





	Besties

**Author's Note:**

> The song Besties by Sizzy Rocket made me come up with this haha

Barbara Gordon leaned on the wall, letting her cheek smoosh against it, squeezing her eyes shut to keep her tears in.

She was waiting, hidden in an alley, legs crossed at the ankles, dressed in civvies. Today, civvies amounted to jeans, a sporty jacket, and a very messy braid that took her a half minute to twist together in her upset, agitated state.

As soon as Dinah bounded into the alley, her blonde hair ruffled and her white and green striped romper hastily thrown on, Barbara dissolved into tears. 

“Oh, honey—“ Dinah started, racing down the alley and meeting Barbara halfway with a tight hug. Barbara leaned her full weight on Dinah, shoving her face into her best friend’s tan shoulder as she shook with sobs. Dinah stroked her hair. “Come on, we can’t stay here.”

“Are you sure? I know this is—“ Dinah shushed her, leading her away from the alley and towards her apartment. Barbara had been there before, albeit under much different circumstances. They took a back entrance, reaching the flat with only two people seeing them.

By then, Barbara had calmed down enough to reflect on her situation. Though she and Dinah knew each other primarily as Batgirl and Black Canary, Dinah was the closest thing to a best friend that Barbara had. She was the only person Barbara felt she could turn to, because her vigilantism left her no social life, and this wasn’t a subject she could discuss with her dad.

And, for once, Dick Grayson was painfully off limits. That thought upset Barbara all over again, but as Dinah dragged her to the couch and sat her down, forcing a glass of cold water into her hands, she regained herself.

“What happened?” Dinah finally asked. She’d gotten the text to meet Batgirl, in civvies, along with the notice that it was personal yet urgent. She’d come running, but she hadn’t expected to see Batgirl with her face, and thus her identity, exposed to her, and even more than that, to find her crying of all things. 

Barbara shook her head, steadying herself. “I’m sorry to do this to you, Dinah, it’s just that I’ve realized that you’re my best friend, and I haven’t got anyone else I’m close enough to that I can discuss this with...”

Dinah’s hand went comfortingly to Barbara’s shoulder as she bit back sobs. Dinah knew what it was like to feel alone, and to have no one else to go to. She’d felt it many times herself, and in a twisted way she was honored that the intelligent, strong Batgirl was letting her see her so vulnerable. She was even more pleased by the idea that she came to her for comfort. 

It validated Dinah’s hopes that their friendship meant as much to Barbara as it did to her. 

“So what happened?” Dinah asked, softly.

Barbara’s face contorted with pain, and she hugged herself at the elbows. “I...Dick and I broke up. And he did the breaking.”

“Oh, sweetie...” Dinah trailed off, letting her hug say the rest. Barbara let out a few weak sobs and Dinah stroked her back. Dinah knew how hard it was to lose a loved one, but in a way it was harder still to have a loved one willingly choose to be away from you. That sort of pain was just like adding insult to injury.

Dinah stroked Babs’ hair, trying to think of something comforting to say. She knew how important Dick was to Babs, but bringing that up now felt like reminding her of what she’d lost. 

Really, there was nothing to say, so she hoped her presence was enough. 

Thankfully, they moved past the tears pretty quickly.

There were upsides to being a vigilante. One was the stress relief. Black Canary smiled as she watched Batgirl slam her fist so hard into the side of a guy’s head her knuckles split even beneath her kevlar glove. Batgirl’s ferocious scowl morphed into a grimace, and she shook her hand and glared at it.

Dinah could tell it had torn by the grimace and her shaking her hand. Plus, it was a one-hit KO, which didn’t happen that often when you were in Babs’ weight class. She was tall, but she was a skinny woman, so she had to work harder than most when it came to putting power behind her punches.

Dinah smiled gently, taking Babs’ hand. Barbara looked up at her with foggy blue eyes, and her expression was heartbreak. Gently, Dinah pulled her into a tight hug, stroking the back of Barbara’s head and leaning against her.

Barbara hugged her back desperately.  
Twenty minutes later, they had the bad guys tied up and waiting for the cops, and they were grounded for the night. Dinah took Babs back to her apartment, lending her some sweatpants and a t-shirt, along with a quick shower. Babs emerged with wet hair and a flushed face, examining her hand where, sure enough, there was a clean red split along her knuckle.

“Let me see that.” Dinah said, taking Barbara’s hand. They sat on the couch and Dinah quickly treated and wrapped the knuckle. 

How many dozens and dozens of times had Dinah had a similar tear on her hand? She’d lost count, but her calluses testified to the smaller wounds her many back alley battles had inflicted on her body.

As Dinah wrapped Barbara’s hand, she wasn’t surprised to see Barbara tearing up. In Dinah’s XL Star City T-shirt and horribly baggy gray sweatpants, Babs looked tiny and vulnerable. 

“Barbara.” Dinah said gently. Barbara closed her eyes and a tear fell out. “Was Nightwing your first boyfriend?”

She looked down and away, before nodding. Dinah frowned, empathetic.

“First boyfriends are always the hardest to lose but I promise there are so many other guys who will make you feel the same.”

Barbara looked up. “It’s not that, Dinah.” She said, her voice weak and shivering. Dinah shut her mouth, ready to listen. “Nightwing and I were never stable. We had so many ons and offs, but I never knew that during the offs…” she trailed off, her face contorting with hurt.

Dinah remembered seeing the Teen Titans, and how close Robin stood to Starfire. Robin, who grew into Nightwing. Barbara let out a dry sob, no tears, and used her free hand to cover her mouth.

“Was he seeing Starfire when you two weren’t dating?” Dinah asked.

Barbara nodded. “And I know I have no right to be angry because he was with her when we weren’t together, but I can’t help it! And now we’re done, and I’m alone while he’s surely running into Starfire’s arms…” Barbara trailed off, wiping her face.  
Dinah dropped her hand and pulled her in for a hug. Barbara cried on her shoulder as Dinah stroked her back, processing Barbara’s story. Damn, it was a hard line. Dinah knew that Nightwing was a bit of a player, and while it was a bit of a jerk move on his part, Dinah figured she’d done similar things to her own exes. Still, to do that to Barbara…  
Did Nightwing not realize how insanely lucky he was? Barbara was gorgeous, kind, tough, and smart, with incredible legs serving as icing on the cake? How many times had Dinah watched Batgirl walk in front of her and had to swallow down an inappropriate whistle?

Though, in all fairness, Starfire was beautiful in her own right, and she had a figure to die for. There was a reason she was a model. And when Dinah had spoken to Kori, she was nothing if not nice. She had a good heart, and Dinah could understand why Nightwing would want her.

But this was Barbara Joan Gordon! What was Nightwing thinking?

If it had been Dinah dating Barbara…

Dinah shook her head. She couldn’t get on that train of thought, it was way too dangerous. Dinah hated getting crushes on her straight friends more than anything. They didn’t go anywhere and they just hurt her too much in the end.

She tried to refocus, think of something to say to Barbara who was trying to stop her crying. Barbara pulled back, and Dinah gently took her hand, finishing the wrapping.

“You have a right to your feelings, Barbara. He should have told you how he felt about Starfire.” Dinah said, gently.

Barbara shrugged. “I didn’t tell him everything, either, and he would say how much he loved Starfire a lot. He adored her, you know? And I was just so cocky that I thought that they were just friends, I never would have guessed there was more there. Then he told me that Starfire was his first kiss, and they had been together occasionally before I even dated him. But Robin was the only person I ever dated, and at the same time he was getting to know me he was getting to know Starfire too…” She shook her head. “After we fought, I know he went back to the Titans Tower. He’s probably with her right now, and they’re probably making out, maybe more.”

Dinah tried to understand Barbara’s thoughts. During her time as a vigilante, she’d flirted with a lot of people. Sometimes, teaming up just meant idle flirting. It helped calm the tension of a dangerous mission.

She would even dare to claim she’d done a bit of flirting with Nightwing herself. She’d certainly done plenty of flirting with Batgirl. Yet, the only defined relationship she’d had as a vigilante was with Oliver, and that was an open relationship. She loved Ollie to the moon and back, but she couldn’t imagine herself getting jealous over him being with another girl.

However, Barbara Gordon operated very differently. She had a gentle heart and a lot of passionate loyalty; she didn’t even know what an open relationship was until Dinah had explained her relationship with Oliver. Barbara had accepted her explanation with a distinct air of disapproval, as if an open relationship was unimaginable to her.

Barbara was a jealous person, Dinah realized suddenly. And the thing about jealous people was that they tended to imagine other people as happier than themselves. It made sense then that Barbara would picture Nightwing and Starfire’s relationship as perfect, and demean her own relationship with Nightwing in comparison to that.

The solution to Barbara’s problem became abundantly clear: get Barbara to have fun.

“You know what?” Dinah asked, starting to smile. Barbara’s hurt expression softened into one of interest. “I know what we should do. Nightwing might be whining to Starfire, but Batgirl and Black Canary just spent tonight kicking ass, and now we’re going to party!”

Barbara cringed. “Dinah, I don’t really want a hangover on top of everything else.” She started, but Dinah leapt up, dragging Barbara by her hands.“I’ll make sure you drink lots of water when we’re getting ready for bed. Come on, let me be your bartender, Babs,” she sat Barbara down at a stool in front of her counter, drifting behind it and putting two shot glasses down. “You need to at least try some of these drinks. For one thing, rumchata.”  
“Rumchata?” Barbara echoed in confusion. Dinah grinned, pulling out the white bottle. She poured two shots, pushing Barbara’s at her. Nervously, Barbara sipped it. Her face lit up at once. “Ooh, this tastes good!” She downed it.

Dinah poured her more, smiling as Barbara threw another back. Dinah’s drinking strategy centered on starting with the good stuff, and then moving to the grosser, stronger alcohols. She savored Rumchata’s creamy taste before swallowing.

“I’ve never been drunk before.” Barbara said, after she’d put back her fourth shot.“Really?” Dinah replied, pouring her more. Barbara put it down.

“Only a few times, my dad let me have a sip or two, and then later on he let me have my own glass. But never with friends.” Barbara grinned. Dinah leaned across the counter on her elbows, unaware of the abundant cleavage that became visible when she did so. Barbara’s cheeks immediately turned a deeper red than her hair, and she had to force her eyes to stay on Dinah’s.

“I feel honored, then, Barbara Joan Gordon. Truly, truly honored.” Dinah said, dragging out Barbara’s name. When she drank, she always slowed down, felt a tiny bit sleepy. Barbara seemed to be more of a hyper drunk. “Listen, let’s just finish this bottle of rumchata off and watch a movie, cool?”

Barbara’s head spun. She watched as Dinah reached into her cabinet, finding two larger glasses and setting them down. She poured half of the remaining rumchata in one, and then half in the other. 

“They’re not even.” Barbara said. The two cups were drastically different, which made Barbara giggle. Dinah frowned in confusion before picking up the one that had more. She gulped from it, then set the glass down again.

“Now they are.” She said, grinning, and Barbara burst into more giggles. Dinah pushed her glass over and Barbara picked it up, springing off her chair to throw her arms tightly around Dinah’s waist.

“You’re the best friend ever!” Barbara exclaimed, before kissing Dinah’s cheek. She pulled back with a loud smack, before grinning at Dinah.

Dinah nearly kissed her. In her drunken state, it took the insane self-restraint that had made her one of the best martial artists in the world to keep from pressing her lips to Barbara’s.

She had to angrily remind herself that Barbara didn’t need that right now. It was up to Dinah to support Barbara and provide a safe, emotionally supportive space. As a friend. Barbara didn’t need to be fielding advances when she was already hurting.

“Love you too, you ginger. Let’s go to the couch.” Dinah said. Barbara led the way, and Dinah turned the TV on, heading to Netflix. She settled on the couch, setting her drink on the coffee table beside Barbara’s. Almost immediately, Barbara snuggled up against her.

“Hey, Babs, I need to change out of this Black Canary outfit and maybe jump into a quick shower. Can you handle a little Parks and Rec without me?”

“Definitely!” Barbara replied, picking up her rumchata happily. Dinah laughed before drifting into her bedroom. She happily stripped her Black Canary outfit off, jumping in for a hot shower. 

Outside, Barbara giggled at Parks and Rec. It was one of Dinah’s favorite shows, which Barbara had a hard time really grasping. Sure, it was hilarious, but it didn’t seem like Dinah’s cup of tea to Barbara. She pictured someone sexy and badass like Dinah would enjoy suave spy shows or some sort of series that pictured a lot of guys on motorcycles, and a lot of girls who looked like Dinah.

Looking like Dinah, of course, entailed being insanely curvy, having perfect golden-blonde curls, and big blue eyes capable of anything from faux innocence to insane levels of seductiveness. Barbara stretched out on the couch, sipping a bit of rumchata as she mused, which was difficult to do while lying down.

She thought about Black Canary’s pretty fishnets. Almost always, she ended up ripping them, but that only added to the sexy vibe. Maybe that was Barbara’s problem. Batgirl was functional and nerdy, not sexy.

She supposed Starfire was hot too. She was a curvy alien princess with a gorgeous face, how could she not be sexy? But Barbara still would always consider Dinah the master of all things sexy. She was hotter than Nightwing, and that was saying something.

Barbara bit her lip, wondering who was sexier, Black Canary or Harley Quinn?

Hm. She would pick Dinah, she thought with a giggle. And if it was Catwoman against Dinah, she would pick Dinah again.

And, with some consideration, she supposed she would pick Black Canary over Poison Ivy, too.

So, even if she wasn’t as sexy as Starfire, at least Black Canary was. Barbara smiled smugly, sitting up and, in one go, finishing off her rumchata. Then she laid back down and enjoyed her elation, the weird disconnect between herself and her body.Alcohol had a beautiful way of wedging itself between her and the world around her. She was able to breathe easy and make weird comparisons, like whose butt was better, Black Canary’s or Nightwing’s?

Okay, Nightwing might win that one, but after his mullet Black Canary definitely won better hair, and she easily took better friend and prettier lips.

Black Canary did have perfect lips. She was always wearing bright lipstick on her full lips. Barbara’s fingers somehow found their way to her own lips, and she traced the outline. They were thinner than Dinah’s, and she almost never wore lipstick on them.

Dinah emerged from her room, and Barbara sat up. The room spun as she giddily exclaimed, “Dinah, you’re back!”

Dinah was wearing an oversized t-shirt as a nightgown, her hair up in a towel. She smiled at Barbara, before bending over and taking the towel off, patting her hair dry with it instead. She hung the towel over the back of a chair.

“What’d I miss?” Dinah asked, referring to the TV screen. Barbara giggled, scooting back on the couch. She was still laying horizontally, which didn’t give Dinah anywhere to sit. Dinah tried to keep her confusion to herself, since Barbara was obviously drunk.

“Lay down with me! I’ll tell you what you missed.” Okay…Dinah figured that should be fine. She laid down, and Barbara wrapped her arms around her middle, pulling Dinah back against her. She could feel Barbara’s boobs pushing into her back, obviously braless, and the alcohol she’d drank seemed to surge upwards, heating her face.

She established a bit of distance by propping up on her elbow and picking up her rumchata. She sipped it, glancing behind her at Barbara, who was flushed and obviously milking the whole being drunk thing for all it was worth. Barbara was grinning up at her, still giggly and very much adorable.

“You didn’t miss much. I was just lying here, trying to decide who was sexiest, and even if stupid Dick—I mean Nightwing! Heh. Even if he has a better butt than you, your butt is good, and you never had a mullet, so you’re sexier!”  
“I’m sexier than Nightwing, your first love?” Dinah asked, quirking an eyebrow. She might have given Barbara a bit too much, but who would’ve expected the tough-as-nails, smart-as-a-whip Batgirl to be a lightweight? She learned something new every day.

Babs sat up suddenly, hugging Dinah around the middle and resting her head on Dinah’s shoulder. “I can’t believe I slept with him! I’m so stupid, Dinah. I can’t believe I…” she trailed off, her face contorting with pain.

“Oh, Babs, you are far from the first girl to have sex with a guy who’s a bit of a player. You wouldn’t believe how I lost my virginity.” Dinah said, regretting mentioning that immediately. It wasn’t something she shared with anyone.

But, of course, it was too late to go back. Barbara perked up with interest. “How did you?” She asked.

Dinah took a long swallow of rumchata, closing her eyes. “I was a lot younger. I thought it was more than what it was, but he just wanted a hook up. I don’t regret it because it’s part of who I am, and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t enjoyed it, but it’s far from ideal.”

“Oh, Dinah,” Barbara said comfortingly, squeezing Dinah a bit tighter around the middle. Dinah winced, but Barbara quickly reverted to a gentler hug. Dinah patted her hand, before taking a longer drink of her rumchata. “Men are horrible.” Barbara said.

Dinah snorted. “When it comes to dating, both genders can be equally bad.” She regretted saying that at once, cursing her loose lips before tipping her drink back and finishing it. Momentarily, she’d forgotten that she suffered from a horrid case of loose lips while drunk, and she only remembered it when she’d put back a swig heavy enough to turn even the great, secretive Black Canary into an open book.

“Both genders?” Barbara asked.

“I’m bisexual, Babs.” Dinah admitted. She expected Barbara’s hands to slowly, hesitantly pull back and away from the hug, and for Barbara to create some distance. How many hundreds of times had her straight female friends shied away from her, avoiding physical touch after learning her sexuality?

Barbara was quiet for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She asked softly. Then, quickly, “I’m not mad at you, of course, I mean it’s your identity to tell as you choose, I just thought we were really, really close, and I—“

“Barbara,” Dinah said, turning to look at her face. She was so close to her she could see the light freckles speckling her nose and cheeks. One freckle lingered close to the corner of her left eye, like a stranded, pretty little beauty mark. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you, I just didn’t want to ruin how close we are, or make you uncomfortable.”

Barbara teared up. “You could never make me uncomfortable, Dinah. Honestly, and don’t be hurt, but the whole open relationship thing was harder for me to process. I would never judge you, I mean, I get it…girls are hot and it’s confusing and maybe I would try—“ she paused, biting her lip like she’d said too much.

Dinah’s stomach twisted into knots. “You would try what?” She asked.

Barbara’s cheeks burned dark red red. She glanced at Dinah again, sheepishly, but her hug never loosened. Dinah slowly turned around, and the two of them laid down, facing each other and embracing. Their faces were an inch apart, and Dinah grinned at Barbara.

Barbara smiled back, still shy. “I might not have told you everything about my sexuality either. I don’t know how to describe it, but it’s like…I’m picky. I could never hook up, because even though I can tell who’s hot and who’s not, I have to be close to them emotionally to want to be close physically.”  
“Mhm. That’s a perfectly valid way to feel, Babs.” Dinah said gently, wrapping her arms around Barbara’s tiny waist.

“I’ve never told anyone that.” Barbara said, meeting Dinah’s eyes seriously. Dinah realized that Barbara’s eyes weren’t blue but hazel, because they were now a vibrant apple green. Her heart beat faster.

“Again, I’m honored.” Dinah replied cooly. They fell quiet for a moment, and for the first time since the breakup Barbara’s thoughts were far away from Nightwing and what he might be doing with Starfire.

Instead, they were wrapped around Dinah’s lips, and what she should do. She’d never made the first move; it had been Robin who swept her up and kissed her, arms around her waist.

She wanted to kiss Dinah really badly. She could sense that Dinah would be okay with that.

She bit her lip. “Have you been with a girl before, Dinah?” She asked.

Dinah smiled sleepily. “Many times, Babs. I’m not opposed to hookups in the least.”

Barbara’s face flushed. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with hookups, I just meant that—“

“I know what you meant, Babs, and it’s fine. Different strokes, different folks. I took absolutely no offense at all.”

Babs nibbled her bottom lip again. “Dinah, you’re my best friend.”

Dinah fell quiet. She thought of her life, stranded on her own, sporting a confidence she’d developed because she had little else to cling to. All through her life she was used to fights, cruelty, and using sex as a way to feel close to someone even if it was just for a night.

Oliver was a bright spot. She would call Oliver her best friend in a heart beat; she adored him in every way that mattered.

But, she couldn’t call Oliver her best friend without admitting that Batgirl, too, was her best friend. Barbara brought out the best in her, and she couldn’t help but adore her and cherish every moment they spent together.

She imagined Babs likely felt the same about herself and Nightwing. Though, with their breakup, they might not have the same closeness they used to.

“You’re my best friend too, Babs.” Dinah admitted softly. “I never really had female friends, so our friendship means more—” Dinah’s next words, ‘—than you’ll ever know,’ went unsaid, because at that moment Barbara surged forward and pushed their lips together. The kiss tasted like rumchata, and Barbara’s whole face was on fire because she was blushing so hard. It was incredible.

Dinah broke it, kissing the corner of Barbara’s mouth, her hands moving from Barbara’s back to her waist. She shifted so she was on top of Barbara, looking down at her.

“Very bold of you, Batgirl.” Dinah said, teasingly. Barbara smiled in return, before leaning up to kiss Dinah again. Dinah ran her hands absentmindedly over Barbara’s body, feeling the curves she’d intently studied from the first moment she’d met Barbara.

Dinah deepened the kiss decisively, enjoying the way Barbara clung to her, hands planted on her shoulder blades. They broke the wet kiss again, and Dinah leaned down to gently bite Barbara’s round little ear, before kissing her neck roughly.

Barbara shifted her legs, smoothing them over Dinah’s muscular thighs. Their legs were interlocked, and Dinah quickly moved to spread Barbara’s legs apart. Dinah’s hands wandered to the bottom of the Star City t-shirt Barbara wore. “This okay?” She whispered into Barbara neck.

“Definitely.” Barbara replied. “Are you okay?”

“Stellar.” Dinah said, pulling the shirt up and over Barbara’s head, leaving her top half bare. Barbara flushed red again, still shy as ever, as Dinah’s face ducked lower, exploring Barbara’s chest. She ran her hands up the sleek curve of Barbara’s waist, and felt Barbara’s muscles tense. Dinah, whose legs were still between Barbara’s, pushed her knee down on Barbara. Barbara gasped, grinding upwards immediately, one hand snaking from Dinah’s shoulder blades to her hair. 

Barbara clenched a soft handful of Dinah’s golden hair in one hand, and with the other she found the hem of Dinah’s shirt. She tugged her hair at the feeling of Dinah taking her breast in her mouth, her tongue caressing Barbara’s nipple. Barbara found Dinah’s nipple and thumbed it curiously, enjoying how soft Dinah’s breast was in her hand. 

Dinah moved forward suddenly, bringing their faces close to each other. Barbara let go of her hair and pulled her large shirt up and off, leaving Dinah in just her underwear. She kissed Dinah viciously, all her anger at Dick Grayson turning into passion for Dinah. 

Dinah ground against her vigorously, and Barbara broke the kiss to gasp in pleasure. They rocked their hips together, clinging to each other. Barbara wrapped her legs around Dinah’s hips, pushing her pelvis so hard into Dinah’s that it hurt. 

They gasped and kissed, until Dinah paused to quickly pull Barbara’s sweatpants and underwear off in one go. She kissed her navel and down her hipbone, massaging her thighs and kissing the hollow between the thigh and her core.

Barbara moaned and put her hand over her mouth. Dinah licked her thigh slowly, looking up to meet Barbara’s eyes before lowering her lips to Barbara. She started slow, Barbara’s moans egging her on. Barbara’s hand quickly found Dinah’s hair again, and she tugged roughly.

All too soon, Barbara’s moans turned into impassioned mutterings. Dinah heard her name, cuss words, and begging, until Barbara’s voice rose sharply. Following instinct, Dinah sucked harder on Babs’ clit, and all too soon Babs came with a loud cry.

For Barbara, the world went bright. She squeezed her eyes shut, pleasure rocketing through every inch of her body. She couldn’t help the scream that left her lips, her thighs quivering at the intense pleasure.

A second later Dinah appeared over her, smirking. Barbara hugged her, not caring that she was sweaty or that she’d screamed, instead just enjoying Dinah’s smile.

“That’s the first time I’ve been eaten out.” Barbara said softly. Dinah’s eyebrows went up.

“Really? I figured Nightwing would be the type to give pleasure back.” Dinah replied. Babs flushed. 

“Well, he tried once but were just kids and he...couldn’t find my clit.” Barbara blushed harder, watching carefully as Dinah processed the information.

There was a pause before Dinah burst out laughing. “Really? Well, he’ll figure it out eventually, I guess. In the meantime, I hope your night got a little bit better.” Dinah smirked, and Barbara flushed. She could sense that Dinah wanted to kiss her again, and that the night wasn’t over just yet. 

“Well...you’ll be happy to hear then, that it definitely did.” Barbara grinned.

Dinah laughed lightly before pressing their lips together again, pushing harder against Barbara. Their hips started to rock against one another again, and Barbara quickly hooked her fingers into Dinah’s panties, pulling them down until she could kick them off. 

Curious, Barbara’s hand wandered along Dinah’s hip, dipping lower. She was surprised to find that Dinah shaved, and immediately became self-conscious of her bush. Dinah’s soft lips pulled that thought out of her mind, and Barbara finished the trek between Dinah’s legs, finding Dinah’s core.

Dinah groaned lightly into Barbara’s mouth as she slipped a finger in. Dinah was already wet enough for two, so Barbara pressed another one in. Dinah’s muscles were tight around her, squeezing her as she began to move.

Dinah had stopped kissing her, instead panting with an open mouth as she ground against Barbara’s hand. Barbara felt herself getting wet again, and she bit her lip as she met Dinah’s baby blues.

She’d never gone down on another woman and seriously doubted she could do a good job. She barely understood how she was fingering Dinah right now. Yet, it felt good, especially Dinah’s fevered grip on her hips as she ground down on her hand. 

Dinah chanted in her ear, muttering about fucking Barbara harder, and how good Barbara smelled and felt. Barbara flushed; Dick had never been one for dirty talking, but despite herself Barbara really enjoyed it. 

Barbara leaned forward, catching Dinah’s lips in a kiss, and she bit Dinah’s bottom lip, pulling on it. Dinah moaned, then suddenly she pulled back and off of Barbara’s fingers. She got up, moving forward and straddling Barbara’s face.

Barbara flinched back, and Dinah sensed her movement. “This okay?” Dinah asked, pulling away.

“Wait, I’m good, I just was surprised.” Barbara said, grabbing Dinah’s hips and pulling her back in. Dinah lowered herself, sitting on Barbara’s face. She ground herself gently against Babs’ mouth, feeling her nose and chin as Babs caressed her ample butt. 

Dinah pictured them in her mind. Babs with her skinny body and petite boobs, pink nipples erect and legs rubbing together, thighs wet from her orgasm and Dinah’s mouth. Then Dinah on top of her beautiful face, grinding away as Barbara’s tongue flexed within her.

Dinah reached upwards, holding onto fistfuls of her own hair as she came with a scream.

Exhausted, she slumped, still sitting on Barbara’s face. Barbara squeezed her butt, squirming and sitting up until Dinah sat in her lap, legs on either side of her. They faced each other, Barbara’s nipple brushing Dinah’s gently, and met eyes.

“Hiya, beautiful. Need a glass of water?” Dinah asked.

Barbara laughed. “That sounds good, Dinah, though I don’t feel as buzzed as I was.”

Dinah grinned. “Good to hear. Now come on.”

The kissed again, enjoying the feeling of their breasts together and the softness of both of their bodies. Dinah held Barbara’s head and Barbara rubbed either side of Dinah’s waist, occasionally touching the underside of Dinah’s boobs.

After two glasses of water each, an uncountable number of lingering stares, and a few more kisses, Dinah led Babs into her bedroom.

Exhausted, they fell asleep tangled together, noses touching slightly.

And Babs has forgotten Dick Grayson and the breakup completely.


End file.
